SNOW
by Puri.Tensai
Summary: It was the first snowfall after a long summer... Tezuka and Fuji walked home from school while talking about some random things. A short TezuFuji fanfic, written in Tezuka's point of view.


Hey, this is the first fanfic I've ever written. I know the story isn't _that _amazing and I'm not that good at english either, so sorry ^^"

And YES, I got the name "Su-san" from the anime/manga "Axis Powers Hetalia" xD

But I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

* * *

**SNOW**

_Snow… Falling slowly… So pure and white… It's beautiful, but in the same time… So cold. _

_He usually related himself to the quiet, falling snow. _

_His existence wasn't really important for the others at school, because he was neither noisy nor active. _

_With a calm and quiet personality, he was sometimes forgotten and often even invisible. _

_That created great distances between him and other people, but he didn't really care anyway… _

_When talking about snow, he had always liked the sight of it. _

_He liked it more than beautiful mountains in Himalaya and more than colors of autumn leaves in European countries. _

_He liked it even more than the sight of Sakura petals falling in the spring, the sight that people from all over the world traveled here to see. _

_Snowfall made him feel like the time had stopped. Sometimes he could sit for hours infront of his window, watching the falling snow and think about life. _

_Other times, he would just sit there and wait… Wait for something – or rather **someone** – to come for him... _

_But it was like that **someone** didn't exist… _

_Or…?_

_-_

Snowflakes landed on his hair. The temperature had sunk many degrees for some time now.

Everyone started to wear scarves and thicker jackets, but they hadn't seen any sign of snow until today.

It was the first snowfall after a long and hot summer. He was happy they didn't have any school tomorrow.

Since it was weekend, he could finally sit at home, drink some green tea and read a book in quiet.

-

"Su-san, don't you think it's cold?" A brown-haired boy looked at him and smiled.

"It's already winter, so we can't help it. But Fuji, don't call me by that name. Where did you even get it from…?"

Tezuka started walking through the school yard.

"I got it from your name: Kunimit_SU_, which turns to _Su_-san… See? I think it's a cute nick name," Fuji ran up and walked beside him.

"No, it's not cute. Besides, you wouldn't like it if I called you by that kind of name either," Tezuka muttered as they went out of the school gate.

"Of course I would like it! Since it's you," Fuji smiled once again.

"Then… I'll find a nick name for you."

"Go ahead," Fuji seemed to be pretty excited as he waited for his new name.

"How about… Shuu-kun?" That was the only thing Tezuka could think of, and Fuji started laughing.

"Like I said, you didn't like you name…"

"It's not like that," Fuji lifted his hand and took gently off some snowflakes that had fallen on Tezuka's hair.

"If so, I'll call you by that from now on," Tezuka said.

"Sure, Su-san," Fuji was satisfied.

"Don't call me that," Tezuka kept telling himself that this name was embarrassing, even though he actually _did_ thought it was cute in some ways.

"Then how about… Kuni_(country)-_kun?"

"No."

"Tezu-kun? Zuka-kun?"

"No, something else."

"What about Mitsu_(honey)_-kun?"

"…?! I'm going to hit you..."

"Just kidding, just kidding," Fuji laughed. He didn't seem to care about the threat.

Not that Tezuka was the type who hit people over something like that, anyway.

-

Fuji has always liked to tease him, but sometimes, that was exactly what he needed: Something to light up his boring days at school.

"How about…"

"Are you still continuing??" Tezuka looked surprised at Fuji. Man, this guy really has the will to do these things…

"What do you think of Bucho_(captain)-_kun?"

"Eh…?" Tezuka stopped walking, and so did Fuji.

"That's a name you like, right?" He grinned, just as if he had won a game they were playing. Which they didn't.

"Well…" Tezuka started. "But I'm not a captain…"

"That's right, you're not a captain. Yet. As soon as we get older, you're going to lead the tennis team to the nationals!"

Tezuka just stood there and didn't know what to say.

"You know, Fuji… You are really something," Tezuka said after some time.

Fuji chuckled and they continued walking.

It was something Tezuka liked even more than the quiet snow, and that was when the sun came right after the snowfall.

"Fuji, do you want to come at my house tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Fuji answered - with a smile, of course.

Maybe this weekend isn't going be so quiet. Still, Fuji was really something, Tezuka thought, and his lips formed a light smile.

"Tezuka… So you _can_ smile," Fuji opened his eyes and looked at him.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about… And what happened to my nick name…?" Tezuka tried to hide his smile while changing the subject.

"Oh, so you _did_ like you nick name…"

Tezuka looked away. Of course he did!

"Unfortunately, you are not a captain yet, so I can't call you that…" Fuji grinned.

"…" This guy never failed to surprise him.

"Then, can I call you… Su-san?"

Tezuka sighed. "Do as you like."

"Yay…!"

Now Tezuka wondered if Fuji had planned this the whole time.

And yeah, maybe this weekend wouldn't be so quiet, but he didn't really mind.

He was going to be with Fuji, who was able to make him feel different.

Tezuka wasn't invisible, forgotten and lonely anymore, because he just realized that he had finally found that _someone _he was looking for.

He knew they were going to graduate next year, but still… He wanted to stay beside Fuji even if it was just for a little longer...

Fuji was the one who could change and help him reach an even higher level than before, that was what Tezuka thought

as the sun came out from behind the clouds and made the snow shine even brighter and more beautiful than it already was…

**_-The End-_**


End file.
